


Corruption

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Blow Job, Danger, Demons, F/M, Fingering, Sex, Smut with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good versus evil.  The age-old battle since the dawn of time.  What happens when an angel falls?  And what happens when he falls in love?</p><p>Michael has been taken under Lilith's wing, corrupting the pure and innocent.  And he's good at it.  Very good.</p><p>An AU short story fan-fiction with Michael Fassbender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

Michael stood at the corner of Main and Chauncey underneath an awning to keep dry from the drizzle of the evening rain. Lily stood behind him, one arm wrapped around his chest, gently caressing him through his grey Henley shirt. She let her hand slowly lower further south as she whispered into his ear.

"Her." 

Michael craned his head back and glanced at her mouth, which she gave a slight lick, then turned to face the direction she was staring. Across the street a small group of young women were giggling, pulling on the arm of one who was reluctant to join them.

"Which one?" Michael growled lowly back to his mate.

Lily's lips curled into a smile. "The party pooper. She obviously needs a little fun injected into her blood stream. Look at the state of her."

The poor girl being taunted by her friends had long strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and long bangs. Michael watched as she blew the bangs from her eyes, giving up in resisting her friends. Her shoulders sagged and her friends cheered, wrapping their arms around her.

Michael kept his eyes on her, keeping in the shadows. The girls entered the noisy bar across the road.

"Good luck, lover," Lily sighed into Michael's ear before flicking his earlobe with her tongue, something she knew he hated. 

Michael grabbed her hand which had long since been wandering around in the front of his slacks and pulled it out, turning to face her completely. He pinned her back against the window of the old barbershop they'd been standing outside of.

Lily snickered, her eyelids hooded with lust. "Don't be mad, baby. You know I enjoy teasing you." She slightly parted her lips and Michael couldn't help but devour them, kissing her hard, her head smacking back against the glass. 

She cried out but slipped a hand from his grasp and grabbed him by the nape, kissing him back.

"I really hate you," Michael hissed once he broke away from her lips, his forehead pressed to hers.

***

"I can't believe you guys," Grace shook her head in disbelief. She wrapped her fingers around her small glass of Sprite garnished with cherries.

"Sorry Gracie, but we knew you wouldn't come if we told you the truth," her friend Jessica confessed before taking a swig of her beer. The other girls nodded in agreement.

Grace scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with celebrating my birthday at a bowling alley. But a bar? Seriously, I'm actually a little hurt that you've brought me here. You know what I'm going through." Grace dropped her head, embarrassed that her eyes were actually brimming with tears.

"Aw, shit, Gracie..." Jess scooted her stool closer so she could wrap an arm around her best friend. "Please don't be upset. This is hard for me, too, you know." She looked up at the other girls, signaling them to give them some privacy.

Grace swirled the cocktail stick in her glass and sighed. She understood what Jess meant. But she was disappointed that she wasn't more supportive of her decision.

"Jess, you're not losing me. Okay? We've talked about this... SO many times! I really am not going to change my mind."

Jess shook her head and looked away, taking another drink. She turned back to Grace. "Jake wouldn't want this, you know."

Grace's eyes widened at the mention of his name. She couldn't believe she was dragging her dead fiancé into this.

"Don't," she whispered. "I'm not doing this because of Jake. I'm doing it because of God. Now stop it. Either be supportive or leave me alone. I mean it, Jess. You're really not being fair."

"Look, I'm really not trying to fight, but you always do this. You get these crazy, obscene and ridiculous ideas, try them out for a few days and then give up because it's not you! Like that time you wanted to take up rock climbing. You refused to even get up the damn rock wall at the gym. Or when you were so sure you could hike the Appalachian Trail. They're wonderful ideas but that's all they are, Gracie; ideas. And now this."

Grace bit down on the inside of her cheek, willing herself to keep calm. "This is different."

Jess rolled her eyes. "It always is, isn't it?"

"I mean it. I feel a calling. I can't explain it, but I can't ignore it any longer." Gracie turned away from her friend, unable to keep eye contact. She certainly didn't want to bicker with Jess, not on her birthday.

"Okay fine." Jess slapped her hands down on the counter and looked up at the ceiling. "God, if you are asking my dearest friend Grace to destroy her life by becoming celibate and join a convent, if you are seriously telling her to leave me behind and spend the rest of her life on her knees worshiping you, give us a sign. Anything." 

Grace glanced sideways at her friend, unamused. Jess raised her eyebrows, waiting.

Just then, the door to the bar was thrown open, the wild wind from outside blowing the rain in sideways. A man entered, closing the door behind him, brushing the rain from his russet colored hair before glancing around the bar. Grace felt her friend stiffen next to her. 

"There's your sign, girlfriend," Jess laughed.

The man turned toward them. He held Grace's gaze for longer than she would have liked. When she finally peeled her eyes away, she focused on her drink. She could feel him, still watching her. 

Jess cleared her throat and whispered, "He's coming this way..."

"Do. Not. Leave. Me." Grace growled through clenched teeth.

"But I have to pee," Jess shrugged. "Let's see what this 'sign' has to say. If he asks you for your time to learn more about our Savior Jesus Christ, then accept my apologies, please." Jess winked and slipped off the stool, joining the rest of their friends at a table further back into the bar.

Grace was about to slip off her own stool when the man walked around her, taking Jess's spot. He didn't look at her, but waved a hand to the bartender and ordered whiskey.

"And another drink for the lady here," he added, turning to Grace.

Grace was in mid-sip and nearly choked. She cleared her throat and shook her head. "No, I'm fine, but thank you. I appreciate it."

"It's no trouble. Please allow me." His eyes were kind. And his little smile was kind of sexy. Grace noticed the slight stubble along his jawline and realized she was staring.

"It's just a kiddie cocktail," Grace chuckled, uncomfortably. 

"Well then, another kiddie cocktail for my friend here, please," he told the bartender.

The bartender nodded and turned away to fix their drinks.

"I'm Michael," he said, turning on the stool to face Grace. His legs were parted and the way he sat made Grace feel trapped. She had been facing Jess earlier and hadn't turned her legs away before he took over her seat. Her crossed legs were now between his and the proximity was alarming.

He held out a hand and Grace took a second before placing her own into his palm. "I'm Grace."

Michael smiled and shook her hand, his thumb gently grazing her knuckles before letting go. Grace felt a chill climb up her spine and she shivered.

Grace looked over Michael's shoulders and saw her friends watching them, giggling. She immediately felt angered. It was like they wanted her to fail. She needed to leave. What kind of friends were they, to tempt her with alcohol and this man who looked like sex on legs. It was unfair and just flat out mean.

"How are you, Grace?" Michael asked as their drinks were placed in front of them.

"Hmm?" She thanked the bartender and took a sip.

"How are you? You seem tense, if you don't mind me saying." He removed his legs from around her stool and turned toward the bar, picking up his whiskey. He watched her from the side as he took a drink.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm about to join a convent and my friends aren't exactly being supportive so yeah, I'm a little tense."

Michael sat up straight and furrowed his brows. "A convent?"

Grace nodded. It felt good to say it out loud. It felt more real.

"To become a nun?"

Again, Grace nodded.

Michael sat there, his eyes roaming up and down her body. "Why the hell?"

"Excuse me?" Grace's jaw dropped.

Michael smirked. "Such a waste, if you ask me."

"Well, no one did, so..." Grace turned away, but she felt her cheeks redden, not from anger but excitement.

Michael cursed internally. A nun, of all women? This wasn't going to be easy. But he always did love a challenge. "I apologize." He placed a hand over his heart and his eyes softened.

Grace shrugged. "I'm still getting used to the idea myself."

"What are you doing in a bar, if I may ask? Surrounded by temptation? You must know half the male patrons here, hell, even some of the females, are thinking about what it would be like to fuck you."

Grace knocked her drink over, the red tinted liquid spilling across the counter top. "Crap," she muttered as she grabbed some napkins to sop it up. She glared at Michael. "Could you not?"

Michael laughed and helped her wipe up the spill. "It's true though. Why are you here?"

"Because my friends are jerks and think they can talk me out of it by dragging me to a bar on my birthday, no less. We were supposed to be going bowling yet here I am, talking to a handsome stranger while they giggle over there thinking they're so damn smart and clever."

Michael's brows rose in amusement as Grace clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Obviously I have some things to work on," Grace smiled, embarrassed.

"I like you. You're spunky."

"I'm a red-head. It comes with the territory."

"I've always had a thing for red-heads," Michael smiled, his eyes trailing down her pony tail as he imagined yanking it during the throes of passion.

"I'm sure," Grace smirked. "Well, not to be rude, but I should probably join my friends. It was lovely to meet you. Thanks again for the refill," she chuckled, raising her now empty glass.

Michael nodded once. "Happy Birthday Miss Grace." They shook hands again. Michael raised her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss upon her knuckles.

He watched her little heart shaped ass as she made her way to her friends. He had her right where he wanted her.

"So," Jess elbowed Grace as she slid in next to her in the booth. "Was he a sign?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "He curses and talks about... sex."

Jess and the others laughed. "Total sign... that you should NOT be doing this. What's he like? He's fucking hot. Details!"

"Guys, come on. He was nice but I want to celebrate my birthday with my best friends, okay? Can we do that?"

Karen, a friend since elementary school, reached over the table and took one of Grace's hands. "Sweetie, please listen. We love you. You know that. But you haven't taken any vows yet. It's your birthday. Please, for the love of God, can we all just have a blast and really celebrate? One last hurrah before you become Saint Grace?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but, fine. You're right." Grace shrugged. The girls all stared at her, stunned into silence.

Jess smiled, hopeful. "What did you just say?"

"I said 'you're right'. I haven't taken any vows yet. It's my birthday, so, let's party. One last time."

"What the hell did Mr. Sign say to you?" Jess giggled with the rest of the group.

Even from where he was, Michael could hear every word coming from their table, even though they weren't being particularly loud. The music playing in the bar was louder. He smiled hearing Grace agree with her friends. That was his cue. He ordered a round of tequila shots and asked for them to be delivered to Grace's booth. He also ordered himself another drink.

He watched as a waitress took a tray of shots over to Grace's table and gestured back toward him. He gave a small wave to the girls as they all glanced over in his direction. His own smile grew as he saw one form across Grace's mouth. He turned away but kept his ears alert, listening to them.

"Girllll. He wants you," Jess raised her eyebrows towards Michael.

Grace playfully shoved her, the tequila Jess held nearly spilling.

"What? He so does."

"Why'd he send this? He knew what I was drinking. He knew I wasn't having alcohol." Grace looked back at Michael who was now nursing a dark red colored drink. 

"Maybe they're not meant for you. Maybe he's trying his luck with one of us," Karen teased.

"No way," Jess shook her head, grimacing as the tequila burned it's way down her throat. "There are five shots and five of us. One is definitely meant for Grace."

Grace picked up a shot. "I'm..." She hesitated and looked at Jess. "I think I'll go talk to him. You know, thank him. I guess."

"Mmhmm. You do that, Gracie," Jess smirked. "Last hurrah, right? Go big or go home!"

The other girls cheered and downed their own shots as Grace stood and walked back to Michael, shot glass in hand.

Michael had his back to her so she stepped around and sat back onto her original bar stool.

"Welcome back," Michael turned to face her, once again trapping her between his long legs.

Grace pursed her lips, unsure of what to say. She held up her shot. "What's this for?"

"Birthday gift."

"But you knew I was drinking a non-alcoholic beverage. Why would you order me alcohol?" She placed the shot down in front of her and leaned an elbow onto the counter.

"You don't have to accept. I won't be hurt." Michael copied her pose and stared down the bridge of his nose back at her, smirking.

"Oh, no, I accept. Thank you. I was just discussing with my friends; I have yet to take my vows. No harm in a little fun before then. Right?"

Michael raised his glass. "Bottoms up then."

Together they downed their drinks. Not used to tequila, Grace gasped and coughed.

"Tell me Grace, have you ever had a fireball?"

"A fireball? Like the candy?" Grace sucked on a lime slice, recovering from the tequila burn.

Michael watched her mouth, feeling his cock slightly twitch. "Not exactly. I mean the drink."

"I've had fireball whiskey before."

Michael held up his empty glass, a splash of red liquid pooled at the bottom. "This is cinnamon schnapps and peach liqueur with tobassco."

"Ugh, that doesn't sound pleasant."

Michael snickered. "Would you try one for me?"

"Why would I want to try that?"

"To see if we have something in common."

"And alcohol is the way to find that out?"

"Please? One drink?"

"Heh, okay..."

Michael, smiling, got the bartenders attention. "Two fireballs please."

Grace's eyes widened. "Please tell me they're not both for me."

"Oh no. I never let a lady drink alone."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me."

"You're pretty intuitive."

"So I'm told." Grace's cheeks were burning. The way he spoke to her was getting her heart pounding.

They sat in silence for a minute. Grace glanced back at her friends. They were all in the midst of conversations. She glanced back at Michael who was watching her. She blushed and ended up pulling her hair tie out of her hair, merely as something to do. She ran her fingers through her hair, getting the kinks out.

"Your hair really is beautiful," Michael observed. "You shouldn't wear it back. It's sexy around your face."

Unsure how to respond, Grace was thankful when the bartender returned with their drinks. She pulled the cherry out of it and set it aside. Turning to Michael, she raised her glass. Michael clinked his to hers and they both took a sip.

"Holy..." Grace caught herself before cursing. It was good but it burned.

"Like it?" Michael laughed.

"It's different. It's not bad but, wow."

"I like it hot."

Grace gawked. "You keep doing that."

"And what exactly am I doing?" He knew very well what she meant.

"It's like you're trying to corrupt me." She fondled the cherry she had set aside and picked it up, placing it into her mouth. Feeling a little brave and risky, she ran her tongue over it before popping the stem off. The look on Michael's face as he watched was exactly what she had hoped for.

He moved closer to her. "And is it working?"

Grace chose to ignore the question. "Anyway, thanks for the shots. You're a big hit with my friends." She picked up her fireball drink. "And thanks for this. Maybe we'll meet again."

"I certainly hope so. Pleasure meeting you."

Grace considered giving him a little peck on the cheek but decided against it and returned to her friends.

"We want to go dancing next!" One of her friends shouted.

Grace finished her fireball drink and gave Michael a wave as they all walked out into the wet night.

Walking down the sidewalk, this time without her friends tugging on her, Grace couldn't get Michael out of her head. Part of her wished she'd invited him to join them. Part of her was ashamed she was allowing herself this much fun.

"Hey guys, why don't I be the designated driver tonight. I'm done drinking, so I'll be sober later when it's time to leave." 

Jess spun around in front of her on the sidewalk.

"Because," she hissed, "it is your birthday, missy. Don't run away on us now, Gracie! One last hurrah!!!" She hollered and the others followed suit. Grace couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, but I'm not paying for a taxi."

Karen placed an arm around her shoulder, hugging her as they walked. "Taxi is all on me. Now stop worrying and let's have some fun!"

They all stumbled into a club down the street, the music thumping loudly. There would be no chit chat at a place like this. Grace could barely hear herself think. The girls paid at the door and received stamps on their hands. Grace and Jess linked arms and followed the others. It was dark but neon strobe lights made it safe enough to move and dance around. 

"I'm getting a drink!" Grace shouted. "Want anything?"

"Get me whatever you get. Here," Jess fumbled through her purse and pulled out her credit card. "Open a tab with my card. Don't tell the others," she laughed loudly over the music.

Jess ran off to join their other friends dancing while Grace headed to the bar area. There were several white sofas surrounding the area where people could take a break from dancing. Everyone on them seemed to be making out. 

Grace stepped up to the bar and accidentally elbowed the person beside her. "Sorry!" He turned and it was Michael. Grace stepped back.

"Following me?" Michael grinned.

"How... But we left before you?"

Michael shrugged. "It's nice to see you again." He had to speak loudly but even then Grace had trouble hearing him. She just smiled and nodded.

"It's loud!" She shouted.

"Very!" He shouted back.

They both laughed. Grace opened a tab for Jess and ordered a couple beers. "Can I get you one?" She turned to Michael.

"I'm good," he replied, holding up a drink.

He looked darker, somehow. Maybe it was the lighting. Grace couldn't put her finger on it, but he definitely looked more... mischievous. 

"I never got to ask, why are you alone? I mean, not that you're a loser, but, you're drinking by yourself and now you're in a club by yourself." Grace thanked the bartender once he returned with her beer bottles.

"I'm actually here with a friend. She's over there," Michael pointed to one of the couches several feet away. There sat a stunning red-headed woman in a slinky red sequined gown. Her hair was much darker than Grace's. This woman's hair was dark as blood. A wave of jealousy washed over Grace. 

"Ah," Grace nodded, hoping her disappointment didn't show. "You really do have a thing for red-heads."

"Save me a dance?" Michael asked before she walked off.

"But your friend?"

Michael glanced over at the voluptuous red-head waiting for him. "She won't mind. She's not that kind of friend."

"Well, maybe. If you can find me. If not, have a good night." 

As she walked off, she felt the other woman's eyes on her. She looked back at Michael and saw he was watching her as well, eyes on her ass. His eyes rose up to hers and he grinned.

Lily held out her hand, accepting a drink from Michael once he returned to her. "Any progress, love?"

Michael sat and rested his arms along the back of the couch, stretching out his legs in front of him. "This one is different," he claimed. Lily scooted closer, crossing her legs toward him, the slit in her dress rising up her bare thigh. She fingered his hair at his nape and nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

"You're not giving up are you, my pet?" She murmured against his ear and Michael pulled away.

"You know I'm not."

"Then go get her, already." She ran a single finger down his jawline and neck before sitting back.

Michael stood and hunted after Grace. If he couldn't complete his task, Lily would certainly take over and she always got the job done. He couldn't let that happen. Not this time. Grace was his.

The music boomed loudly, vibrating through Michael's body. There was a big crowd tonight, which usually excited him but Grace was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He sniffed the air, trying to track the scent he had noticed when he first sat next to her earlier at the bar. His head whipped to the left, where the scent was coming from. It was sweet, like babies breath. 

The crowd was moving along with the music and the strobe lights, now red, made it difficult to pick her out immediately. Michael pushed through the crowd gently, his eyes and ears alert for her voice. 

Then there she was. She was laughing with her friends, running a hand through her hair before sweeping it behind her shoulders. At first, Michael stood there, hands at his sides, merely watching, taking her in. He didn't know how, but he was swept up in her beauty and innocence. 

Jess noticed him first, elbowing her friend. "Well, well, look who just can't seem to let you go," she said into Grace's ear.

Grace turned to follow her friend's gaze and smiled. "I told him I'd dance with him. Guess he's here to cash in." Grace handed Jess her beer and made her way through the thick crowd to the man watching her.

"Hi," she smiled.

Michael didn't say a word. He slowly wrapped one arm around her lower back, pulling her to him. With the other hand, he brushed her bangs from her eyes, his fingers trailing down the side of her face before tipping her chin up towards him.

Grace placed both palms on his chest, resting against him. She had to restrain herself from purring against his hand as he touched her face. She had no idea what came over her, but she didn't care. She liked it. She loved the way he made her feel. She hadn't felt this wanted since... well, since Jake.

Together they moved slowly to their own music. The crowd around them bopped and jumped as they gently swayed. Michael's eyes were piercing through her. Suddenly he glanced up, as if someone had called his name. He searched the crowd until his eyes stilled. Grace turned to see what he was looking at. It was the woman from the couch. The Jessica-Rabbit-in-the-flesh woman.

Grace waited for a look of disappointment to fall upon her face but she looked rather pleased. With one finger, the woman waved to them before blowing a kiss goodbye. She sauntered away. Grace watched as she disappeared within the crowd. She turned back to Michael who had already returned his attention back to her. He cupped her jaw and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Eyes wide, Grace wasn't expecting it. But she didn't fight him off. Her eyes closed and she moved her hands up over his shoulders, wrapping them behind his neck, kissing him back. Michael moved his mouth across her cheek and below her ear. She felt goosebumps prickle her skin. She sighed against him, wishing they were alone.

As if he could hear her thoughts, he grabbed her hands from around his neck and guided her out of the crowd. She figured they were heading for the couches but Michael kept pulling her away. Away from the people, the couches, and out into the night air. 

The steady drizzle had stopped but the wind was still strong. Grace didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to her friends. She asked Michael to stop for a second but he ignored her. She spoke louder, pleading, yet he pulled her along.

Finally, Grace yanked her hand from his grasp. "I'm not going! You're scaring me, Michael!"

Michael spun around reaching for her again. She moved out of the way, avoiding him. "I need you to come with me, Grace. Please."

His eyes were pleading. Grace backed up, planning to turn back to the club, to find her friends. "If you would have just let me say goodbye first..." she began. 

"There is no time!" He bellowed. He came really close to her face, backing her up against the brick building they stood outside of.

Grace raised her hand to slap him in defense but Michael caught her by the wrist and pressed himself against her. "Want to try that again, sweetheart?" he growled huskily into her ear. 

"Who are you?" Grace asked, her eyes wild with worry. What had she gotten herself into?

Michael let her go and backed off. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you. But Grace, you need to come with me. I promise I'll explain. I need you to trust me."

"Explain here."

Michael shook his head. "Not here. There's no time. I need to get you somewhere safe."

"Please, tell me what's going on," Grace hugged herself, nervous.

Michael sighed in frustration. There was no use arguing with her. She was stubborn. "My friend, the woman at the club?"

"Yes?"

"She wants to hurt you, Grace. So please, come with me. I can keep you safe."

Tears of fear brimmed her eyes. "I don't understand? I don't even know her? Why does she want to hurt me?"

Michael dropped his head. He wished Grace would make this easier by just doing as she was told. He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms slowly around her. "I promise I'll explain. Please, you have to trust me."

"Give me one good reason why I should," Grace nearly snarled in anger. 

Michael locked eyes with her. "Jake."

Grace gasped and let out a sob. "What? How do you know Jake?"

"Now, Grace! We need to go!" Michael stepped back and held out a hand. If she wouldn't take it, he couldn't help her. He needed her or else he was doomed as well.

Grace chewed her lip, unsure of what to do. Her emotions were running all over the place. Who exactly was Michael? Why did he bring up Jake? 

Reluctantly, she placed her hand in Michael's and quickly they strode through the streets until they reached a sleek black car. It certainly looked expensive. But then, so did Michael. 

He opened the door for her, ushering her in. She sat patiently noticing the Audi logo on the steering wheel, and watched as Michael walked around to the driver's side and joined her. 

They drove in silence for almost half an hour. Grace had pulled her phone out of her pocket to send Jess a text letting her know she had left with Michael. She quickly added "if you don't hear from me in the morning, call the police" before returning her phone to her pocket.

Michael pulled up to a gated house, rolled down his window and punched in a code on the security box outside of the front gate. The metal groaned as the gate in front of them opened outward, granting them access. Michael revved the Audi and drove up the drive, stopping near the front entrance of the house.

Once inside, Michael was sure to lock the front door. He tossed his keys onto the small table in the foyer then stalked off down the hallway. Grace quickly followed. They ended up in the kitchen where Michael poured himself a glass of whiskey and offered one to Grace.

"No, thank you," she declined. Michael still held it out until she took it. He quickly swallowed his own down and raised his brows until she did the same.

"Michael? Can you please tell me what you know about Jake?"

"Jake?" Michael walked around Grace until she was trapped between him and the kitchen counter. "Jacob Christopher Atwell. Born the fifth of August, 1982. Black hair, blue eyes. Six foot one. Big hockey fan. That Jake?"

Grace felt her heart sinking. Why had she trusted Michael? Something clearly wasn't right. "Yes, my Jake. How do you know so much about him?" She wrapped her arms around herself, closing herself off from Michael.

When he didn't respond immediately, she began to get angry. "Tell me!"

"I have never met him. But Lily has." He spun around and left the kitchen.

"Wait!" Grace followed closely behind him, up the stairs. She continued to ask questions. "Who exactly is Lily? Jake kept to himself, I can't see him ever knowing someone like her." Grace felt sick. She knew Jake had loved her but the thought of Jake knowing a woman like Lily? She wouldn't blame him if his cock got stiff thinking about her. 

Suddenly they were in a large bedroom containing nothing but a king size ornate four-poster bed in the center. Something felt off. Really off. 

"Are you going to talk to me?" Grace was getting frustrated. 

Michael turned to her and cupped her jaw, tipping her face up to his. "Why are you here?"

Her voice softened with his touch. "What do you mean? You brought me here. You promised me answers."

"No, why are you here in this room with me?"

"I don't understand?"

Michael lowered his face to hers slowly, and gently kissed the corner of her mouth. "You'll be feeling sleepy in a few minutes. You can nap here."

He was right. As if on cue, Grace began to feel a little groggy. The bed looked so comfortable.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea..." She felt her eyelids grow heavy. "No!" She pushed away. "I need to leave," she turned but Michael caught her arm, pulling her back to him.

"It's not safe, Grace. You're safe here, with me."

Grace didn't fight him. Not because of the state she was in, but she simply didn't want to. She knew he was right, for some reason. She couldn't put her finger on why, but she really did trust him.

Sleepiness began to overtake her. Her knees buckled and she fell against his sturdy chest. Michael's arms swooped down and he expertly lifted her, bridal style, carrying her to the bed. Grace let him tuck her in, half of her wishing he'd strip and climb in beside her. Before she knew it, sleep overtook her.

Grace awoke to arguing. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep. It was only then she realized the bedroom had no windows. It could have been minutes, hours or even days. She reached into her pocket for her phone but it wasn't there. Michael must have taken it as she slept. She sat up and climbed down off the bed, tip toeing quietly to the door. She tried the handle but it was locked from the outside. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened to the voices that had woken her up.

"You will not touch her. She's under my protection." She heard Michael's hushed but gruff voice.

A laugh from a female made her press her ear even harder to the door.

"Using my own powers against me," the voice laughed. "My, my. Seems I have underestimated you, my love."

"This one is different, Lilith. There's more to her. But you knew that, didn't you?" Michael's voice grew angry. "Is this a game to you?!"

"Everything is a game! If you don't spill her blood, I will! And yours too! Give me the key!"

Grace backed away from the door. She had heard enough. There was no escape for her. She could only hope Michael wouldn't let the woman in.

A sharp thud against the door startled her. 

"You know better than to fuck with me, Michael!" The woman shrieked.

The door flew open and Grace ran to the bed, keeping it between her and the woman, Lily, who had burst in. Her eyes blazed with fury. Grace watched in terror as Lily stepped over Michael, who was lying on the floor in the hallway. She couldn't see his face, only his legs. She prayed he was still alive.

Lily's eyes calmed and with a simple blink, her fury vanished. Her face was sweet and beautiful, not a trace of anger. "Hello child."

"What did you do to Michael?" Grace held back her tears.

Lily smirked. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He knows better than to cross me. He's simply asleep. He'll have a hell of a headache upon waking though," she giggled, her fingers absentmindedly stroking the swells of her breasts. "You, on the other hand, well, that will be a different story."

"How did you know Jake?" Grace ignored Lily's subtle threats, wanting to know how Jake came into all this.

Lily stopped in her tracks. "Jake? Mmm. Jake. He was delicious. Eager to please."

"What?" Grace couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "Did you do something to him?"

"Now, now. He was a big boy, perfectly capable of making his own decisions. If I've done something to him, he wanted it. Begged for it, even." Lily smiled and slowly began to walk towards Grace again. 

Grace moved around the bed, keeping away as best as she could. Lily, instead of trailing after, climbed up the bed on all fours. Once in the center, she sat up, back on her heels, hiking her dress up her shapely thighs. Her flaming red hair framed her face beautifully and her pose, highly erotic, made it difficult for Grace to look away. There was no denying her beauty.

Grace saw her chance and bolted for the open door but before she could reach it, it slammed closed. Grace spun around to see Lily's outstretched hand.

"You're... you're a witch?" 

Lily threw her head back, laughing. "Oh sweetie, I've been called worse. You are adorable! Now, come." Again, Lily held out her hand. Something in Grace urged her to take it but she fought it.

"No. I want to know how you knew Jake. Tell me, now."

"If I do, what do I get in return?" Lily raised her brow, licking her lips.

"Nothing!"

"That's hardly fair, Gracie. How about... a kiss. Just a simple little kiss. There's just something about you that awakens my playful side."

"A kiss??" Grace couldn't tell if she was serious or not. But she needed to know about Jake. "Fine." She brushed away the wetness on her cheeks. "When did you meet Jake?"

Lily used her fingers to brush her hair to one side and began braiding it. "Hmm. Jake, Jake, Jake. I believe it was last August. On his birthday."

Grace shook her head in disbelief. "That can't be right."

Lily thought for a second then smiled. "No, it definitely is. On August fifth."

"No! You are wrong! Think again!"

"What's the matter, Grace?" Lily climbed off the bed, standing.

"You're telling me that you met him the day he died. That can't be right."

"Oh dear. That's right."

Grace stared at her, unable to process this new information. "Are you saying you met him on his birthday? The same day he died?"

"Precisely."

"Fine. Go on."

"Well, he and his friends were at a bar, celebrating. And they kept trying to pick up women. They were terrible at it. Zero charm. Except for your Jake. I watched him from the second I saw him. I remained in the shadows until I realized what a pure soul he was. He had held back, never making cat calls, discouraging his friends from sending shots to different tables trying to score. You could tell he was... in love."

"We were engaged," Grace whispered. "We were in love."

"And that's the thing. It was obvious. So I passed him at the bar and of course his silly friends had many things to say to me. But Jake was really sweet. I almost didn't expect him to, but he offered me a drink. Can you blame him?" Lily giggled, fondling the end of her braid. 

Grace felt her cheeks heat up. "Michael said you wanted to hurt me. Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you!" Lily looked shocked. "He's so dramatic. I just want to kiss you. Remember, you agreed." Lily stroked herself under the chin with the end of her braid and hummed. She stepped closer and reached out her hand to Grace.

Tears falling, Grace sighed and took her hand. Lily smiled and guided her back to the bed. They both sat, facing one another. Lily stroked Grace's cheek. 

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm so confused. Part of me wants to run, but another part is telling me to kiss you." Grace closed her eyes, leaning her face against Lily's hand.

"Never deny yourself pleasure, Grace." Lily moved closer, her mouth inching nearer.

"Lilith." Michael's voice cleared Grace's mind instantly. Her eyes flew to the door where he stood. "Let her go. She's not to be touched."

Lily ignored him and grabbed Grace by the neck. But when she tried to kiss her, an invisible barrier prevented their lips from touching. Lilith growled and violently pushed Grace back, her head smacking against the headboard.

"It's really too bad Jake couldn't be saved before I killed him!" Lily swiped at Grace, missing.

She stood, facing Michael. Her eyes turned black and she began to chant in a language Grace had never heard before. It became apparent she was cursing Michael. 

Rubbing the back of her head, she couldn't understand why Michael didn't attack her or say something. He simply watched the fury in Lilith grow stronger and stronger.

Whatever spell or curse Lily was attempting, didn't work. Lily's eyes grew wide at her failure. She repeated the chant and a sly smile spread across Michael's face.

After another failed attempt, Lilith was furious. "What did you do?!"

Michael reached out his hand and the bed shifted, revealing a large circular mark on the floor. "You have no power here. You can't harm anyone." Lilith growled and lunged at Michael. "But I can," he continued. His eyes went black and just as Lily had before, he began a chant, his voice booming.

Seeing Lily in such a state was almost expected but to see Michael as he was now, Grace cowered back against the headboard and held on. If he wasn't right in the doorway, she would try escaping but it was no use. Grace was too afraid to try. 

Michael finished his chant and a roar of flames suddenly engulfed a rageful Lilith. In an instant, she was gone.

Grace sobbed out loud, covering her mouth. She couldn't bring herself to look at Michael, but through her tears, she could see that he was making his way to her. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, burying her face into them.

"Grace," he said gently, sitting in front of her.

"She killed him?" Grace glanced up, her cheeks streaked and her eyes glassy.

Michael appeared sympathetic. He nodded. "He was seduced. You mustn't blame him, though. He was doomed the minute Lilith laid eyes on him."

Grace sniffled and wiped off her cheeks. "But he died in a car accident?"

"That's how it was made to look."

"Did you... were you there?"

Michael shook his head. "I promise, Grace. I played no part."

They sat still and looked at each other for a long time before Grace realized he was bleeding. She dropped her knees and pushed herself onto them, reaching a hand to a cut on the side of his forehead. "You're hurt."

"I'll live." He grabbed her hand, slowly bringing it back down. She didn't remove it from his grasp. She let him run his thumbs across her knuckles like he had at the bar when they first met.

"Please, let me take care of it. I won't leave, just tell me where to get a first aid kit or something. Consider it a thank you... For whatever the hell just happened."

Michael tsk'd. "Such naughty language for someone wanting to become a nun."

Grace playfully glared. "First aid."

"Bathroom down the hall."

Grace slipped off the bed and went to the door. She looked back at Michael. "Lilith... she's dead now right? You killed her?"

Michael sadly smiled and shook his head. "She can't die. I was only able to banish her from the house."

"But she's not coming back?"

"No."

Grace found what she needed and returned to the bedroom. She found Michael laying down, hands behind his head, eyes closed. She admired his physique, the way his torso tapered at the waist. She found herself undressing him with her eyes when he turned to look at her.

"Find what you needed?"

Grace cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you. I also found some aspirin for my head and took some. Here, I brought some for you too. Lilith said you would have a headache."

"Already gone." He sat up against the headboard and Grace joined him, sitting across from him.

Using a wet wash cloth, she dabbed away the blood and dried it before applying antiseptic ointment. All the while, Michael watched her face, memorizing it. Her long lashes, the little dip between her nose and upper lip. The small beauty mark on her cheek.

"Is this okay?" Grace asked, gently pressing a bandaid to the cut.

Michael took her hand and held it in his lap. "Perfect. You have a gift."

Grace rolled her eyes but blushed. Michael lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. 

"Thank you, Grace. I don't deserve your kindness."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a good person."

"Of course you are. You saved my life." With her free hand, Grace cupped his cheek and smiled.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. You weren't supposed to end up here. You should have died in the alley at the bar. But I couldn't, Grace." He held onto her hand tighter, afraid she would pull away from him. When she didn't even try, he continued. "I couldn't see it right away, but I think Lilith could. And that's why she targeted you."

"I don't understand."

"I was meant to seduce and kill you, Grace. For your innocence. But it's more than that, I think. I didn't see it right away, but I think I can now."

"See what, Michael?" Grace searched his eyes, hanging on his every word.

"You're a scion of an angel."

Grace stared at him for a minute before laughing. "A what?" She removed her hand from his.

Michael wasn't amused by her reaction.

"I'm sorry, but really... what?"

"Have you ever tracked your family history?" He hated that he wasn't holding her hand anymore.

"Of course I have. But it's been impossible. I'm an orphan."

Michael smiled, realizing he was right. "There are so many signs. It must be true."

"Okay, aside from being an orphan, what else is there?" Grace crossed her arms, intrigued.

"There's the obvious; your kindness and beauty. And then there's your calling. Not all nuns are, but some."

"You really believe this," Grace furrowed her brow.

Michael winced and reached up to the cut on his head. "Yes, I do. And I couldn't kill you. And I couldn't let Lilith either. I'm sorry, Grace, for everything I've put you through." He dropped his head and scratched the back of it, looking like a kicked dog, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Michael?" Grace tipped his chin up with a finger. She leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you. Whether it's true or not, the whole angel thing, thank you."

Michael slightly gasped as they parted. "Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Michael watched her lips, wanting more. Wanting to feel it again. "Do you mind? I mean, may I kiss you? Just to see..." 

Grace didn't reject the idea, so he moved in, pressing his lips to hers again, this time harder. He raised his hands, cupping her beneath the jaw, his thumbs grazing her neck.

Grace understood then what he meant. She felt like she was glowing. Her skin tingled and it felt like flowers were blooming from every pore. Her eyes opened seeing his were too. But she didn't dare break away from him. She brought herself closer, wrapping her arms around him, needing more. They settled into each other, eyes closing as they kissed, hands touching every bit of each other as they could.

Needing air, Grace pulled back. Michael settled back against the headboard and brought her with him, his hands riding up the back of her blouse.

Grace turned to her side and Michael followed. He lifted her shirt and helped her out of it before crashing his mouth back to hers.

Tugging on Michael's shirt, Grace moaned at the way his hands felt across her skin. Again they broke away as she lifted his shirt up and over his head. She pushed him back as he tossed his shirt to the floor. Straddling him while kissing, she ran her hands across his shoulders and his chest.

Michael reached behind her and unclasped her bra, freeing her. She ran her hands down his flat stomach and sat back to allow him to admire her. She blushed as he looked her over, feeling him stiffen even more between her legs. She continued to caress his stomach and chest when she noticed something was missing.

She removed her hands from him, not out of fear but confusion. As perfect as his body was, Michael was missing a belly button. His perfectly sculpted stomach was completely flat. No hint of a navel at all.

"What's the matter?" He took her hands in his.

"Not that it matters but, why don't you have a belly button?" She placed her hands on his abs, feeling him.

Michael suddenly looked sullen. "I'm not human, Grace. I didn't come from a womb." He touched Grace's stomach, caressing her around her own navel.

Grace's heart sank. She suddenly felt sad for him. "If you're not human, what are you?" She braced herself for his answer.

"I used to be an angel."

Grace chewed her bottom lip. "Used to be?"

"Not a very good one, obviously," he softly laughed.

Grace leaned forward against him, crossing her arms against his chest. Michael caressed her back with his fingers. "I don't believe that."

"That I wasn't good? I fell for Lilith. I got thrown from heaven."

Grace kissed his chin. "Like you said earlier, 'doomed the minute Lilith laid eyes on you.'"

Michael smiled wanly. "Angels aren't as easily tempted as human beings."

"So if you're an angel... or were, what is Lilith? And what does that make you now?" Grace felt sad for him but she needed to know.

"Lilith is a demon. A daughter of Lucifer himself. And being a fallen angel, I'm considered a demon, too." Michael swallowed hard, afraid of how Grace would take his confession. He sighed when she laid her head down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

A tear fell from her eyes. Her heart was breaking for him. "How many people have you killed?"

She felt Michael still beneath her and his breath hitch. She sat back up to face him. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. No one has ever asked me that before. And to be honest, I don't even know. Grace, please believe me when I say it's never something I want to do. I try to fight it, I swear." 

"I'm so sorry, Michael," Grace hugged him, feeling his erratic heart beat under her own. "It's not you, it's Lilith."

Michael's fingers raked through her hair. She shivered against him and hugged him tighter. She kissed his chest as it rose and fell. Trailing kisses up to his neck, she found his mouth, which was waiting for hers. Again, she felt the same high as before, wanting more and more.

They flipped over, switching positions. Michael pinned her down with his hands and hips, devouring her mouth greedily. Grace wrapped her legs around his, grinding herself against the bulge in his slacks. Michael sad back, enjoying the view.

"How do you do this to me," Grace cooed. "I've never wanted someone as bad as I do right now."

"This is new to me too, Grace," he replied, climbing down her legs, peeling her jeans along the way. He peppered her thighs with gentle kisses and Grace's back arched, her body humming.

Next he slipped his fingers into her panties and slipped them down as well. Grace blushed being completely bare to him. She had only ever been naked with one other man before, and that man she had planned on marrying. But she felt no shame right now. Only a burning desire to become one with Michael.

Michael moved off the bed to remove his slacks, then returned, climbing over Grace. His breathing quickened, excited by the gorgeous and rare breed of woman beneath him. Seeing her blush only made him harder, made him want to take her in every way that a man possibly could.

Keeping his eyes on hers, he lowered his mouth to her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. Grace's breath hitched and she shuddered beneath him. Her eyes closed with pleasure as he kneaded the other breast with his hand. He moved and started a wet trail of kisses and licks from between her breasts down to her navel, which he found highly erotic. He kissed it and continued on to her inner thighs. 

Grace dug her fingers into his hair, nervously. Michael licked her slit once before pressing a flat tongue to her clit, lavishing it. 

"Oh, sweet Jesus..." she mewled. 

Michael snickered. "How about we leave him out of this right now, Grace." He returned to her, licking her feverishly before using a finger to massage her inner walls.

Grace brought her hands to her own hair, grasping it at the scalp, squirming against Michael's mouth. He placed an arm over her belly to pin her in place as he continued his delicious torture.

"I need you," she barely whispered. Was wasn't even sure the words left her mouth properly. She spoke them again a little louder and Michael finished his meal with a little kiss below her belly button. He climbed back over her and placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, Grace," he sighed, kissing her neck. Grace wrapped her arms around him.

"Please," she whispered into his ear.

Michael took one look at her face before lining himself up to her. They locked eyes as he slowly pressed himself in. Grace's lips parted as a small gasp escaped.

"Are you okay?" Michael stilled, afraid of hurting her.

Grace wrapped her legs around him and smiled. "Yes."

He kissed her as he began to move in and out, going as deep as he could. Her nails lightly raked against the skin on his back.

"You feel so good," he gasped, kissing her ear and neck. "You can hurt me if you need to."

"What?" Grace pushed him away by the shoulders. "What did you just say?"

Michael paused his motions. "If you need to hurt me, you can."

"Why would I want to?"

"It doesn't bother me."

"But I don't want to hurt you." Again, Grace felt her heart hurt for him. What on earth had Lilith been putting him through? "I'm not going to hurt you. And you won't hurt me either."

"That's not a promise I can make." 

Grace gently pushed him off of her and sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. "Why?"

"It's part of who I am now. I will always want to corrupt you." Michael got off the bed and found his slacks, pulling them on before sitting back in front of her.

"I really don't know what to say to that."

"We can move slow. If you want. I don't want to let you go. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to, Grace."

"Me neither," Grace admitted. "There's really no going back now, is there?"

Michael gently pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close, burying his nose against her hair, breathing in her scent.

"You're so pure. And I'm... not. I'm condemned, ruined."

"You are not ruined!" Grace placed a palm on either side of his face.

"What I mean is, I can't always be gentle. I'm Lilith's toy. There's no escaping her. She may be banned from this house, but she still has a hold on me. I'll never be free of her. Even now, I can feel her calling to me. Having you here somewhat muffles her cries. And I like it."

"Really?" Grace gently ran her knuckles across his cheekbones and down his jawline. "Maybe we can put her on mute." She pressed her mouth to his and their tongues met.

Michael's arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her to him. They fell back on top of the bed and Grace straddled him, undoing his slacks.

"It was silly of you to put these back on," she smirked, peering up at him from under her lashes. Yanking them down, she was pleased his erection was still waiting for her.

To spite Lilith, to make it harder for Michael to feel his ties to her, Grace took ahold of his cock and gave it a long, slow lick from shaft to tip. Michael's eyes closed, overwhelmed with pleasure. Grace swirled her tongue around him before she began to take him in as far as she could, sucking hard, as if he were a melting popsicle and she wanted every delicious drop to herself.

Michael's fingers wound themselves into her hair, encouraging her movements. His moans were encouragement enough. They excited Grace, and she ran her palms across his flat stomach, wanting to touch every inch of him.

She couldn't take him in completely. His member was far too long for her mouth. She took ahold of his shaft and stroked him up and down while sucking. She wanted him inside of her. Screw being gentle and tender. 

Grace pulled herself away and climbed up over him, kissing her way up his chest to his jaw. "I want you to make me scream," she whispered as she playfully nipped his jawline.

Michael placed his hands around her arms and pushed her back, carefully, studying her face. "You don't really mean that?"

"I do. If this is what it takes to drown out Lilith, even for a little while, then do it. I want it, Michael."

He pulled her back to him and shoved his tongue into her mouth, his hands slipping down her bare back to her ass, holding her in place. With one hand to line himself up, he placed her on top of him slowly. Grace slightly gasped as she was completely seated. She hummed against his kisses and began to grind against him.

Sitting up, she continued her motions and gathered her all of her hair, holding it up behind her. Michael reached out and cupped her breasts, caressing them until his desire to suck on them overtook him. Keeping Grace seated on him, he sat up against the headboard, wrapping her legs around his waist. With his strong hands, he helped her to dip back and lowered his mouth to her chest, sucking on one nipple at a time.

He finally lowered her back completely and climbed above her, moving his tongue up from the valley of her breasts to her lips where he kissed her hard. Michael sat back and pulled her legs up, enjoying the spectacular view before him.

"Please tell me if I'm hurting you," he said before roughly pressing himself back in.

Grace grunted against the impact, expecting pain, but realizing instead she found it extremely pleasing. Michael slipped back out and pounded himself back in, grunting and groaning. Without meaning to, Grace dragged her finger nails down his chest, her back arching with each thrust. 

"Don't stop," Michael moaned, enjoying the pain of her scratches. 

His pace picked up speed and Grace had to grab ahold of the sheets to keep from slipping away from him. Michael solved that problem by pulling out and flipping her over. 

Grace pressed her chest down against the bed and stuck her ass out, anticipating his touch, craving it. His hands slid over her back, sending chills down her spine.

"Please," she whined. "I need it."

Immediately he pushed back into her, placing his palms on either side of her shoulders on the bed, pinning her down as he fucked her hard from behind.

He was rough and controlling and Grace was surprised by how much she was enjoying it. Her eyes were rolling back, the pleasure taking her to a place she'd never before experienced. She couldn't speak. All she wanted to do was to tell him to never stop but she couldn't say a single word. The only sounds that were able to escape were low moans of ecstasy. 

Michael sat up and held onto her hips, hitting her even harder and faster. Once again, Grace grasped the bedsheets. Her knees felt funny, like they needed to move or they would explode, but she held still as best as she could. Her thighs shook underneath her, quaking with the rise of an orgasm.

"Fuck," she muttered, pressing her face into the bed to muffle her sounds. 

Michael's grunting became more consistent. With one hand, he slipped it underneath her belly and reached down until he found her engorged clit. His thrusts slowed as he roughly fingered her hardened clit, feverishly. 

It was then that Grace pushed herself up onto her elbows, gasping for breath. She let out a cry, her orgasm hitting her hard. But Michael didn't stop. He kept at it, sending her completely over the edge. Her cries grew louder until she was screaming, begging for more. 

Pleased with her reaction, Michael gripped her by the waist and began to pound into her again roughly, his own orgasm ripping through him. He grunted with each thrust, spilling himself inside his angel of a woman until he was empty. Finally he began to slow his pace down, running his hands lovingly across Grace's back.

She had dropped her head back to the bed and was mewling, content and spent. Lazily she rolled over to her back and Michael crashed down next to her. Giggling sleepily as she bounced in place, she draped an arm across Michael's stomach and nuzzled against his chest.

"She's silent," Michael sighed, kissing the top of Grace's forehead. "For once, she's completely silent."

Grace smiled. She thought back to this morning when she hadn't wanted to go out for her birthday, but instead wallow at home in self pity. She thanked God her friends wouldn't take no for an answer.

She didn't know what would happen next with Michael, but she knew she wouldn't be joining the convent. Not anytime soon. She'd made an enemy in Lilith. No covent would be safe enough from her wrath. She wasn't even sure simply being with Michael would be safe, but she had a lot of research to do. Especially regarding her family and history. And she knew Michael would be the perfect research partner.

"You're quiet, too." Michael turned to his side, facing Grace. He brushed her bangs from her eyes. "What's going on inside your head?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. Am I going to be safe from Lilith? I feel like my best chance of survival from her is with you."

"You're right. It is."

"Thought so. And I want to know more about where I come from. My family, you know?"

Michael nodded. "It could take some time, but it's certainly not impossible."

"You'll help me?"

Michael smiled sweetly and cupped her chin, planting a little kiss to her lips. "You've done the impossible for me. You've managed to silence Lilith, even if just for a little while. The very least I can do is help you discover who you are. It would be my honor to help you."

"Thank you," Grace sighed. 

Michael lifted himself and yanked on the bed sheet until it was free, then placed it over the both of them.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow morning. You have much to learn and catch up on. You'll need your energy. Especially once we walk out the doors. Crossing Lilith, you've made yourself a lot of enemies. But I won't leave your side. I'll teach you a few ways to protect yourself. You'll be okay. We'll be okay. Do you trust me?"

Grace pulled the sheet up tighter and thought for a moment. "I do. I really do."


End file.
